


Moving In. Moving On.

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: You’re moving into a new house, all by yourself and your super attractive and friendly neighbor decides to help you. On his end, it’s love at first sight, but how do you feel about him? (Modern AU Bucky Barnes X Reader)





	Moving In. Moving On.

You pulled up to your new suburban home and pressed your forehead to the top of the steering wheel, letting out a long frustrated groan. Then you sat back up and nodded to yourself, “You can do this, Y/N. You’re a strong, independent person who doesn’t need a man.”

You looked to your right and saw your new neighbor playing fetch with his dog then looked straight forward again. “Okay, maybe I don’t need a certain man. Let’s do this, Y/N.” With one more deep breath, you opened the door to the U Haul truck, instantly missing the step and practically fell out, landing on your ass.

“You’re an actual idiot,” you said to yourself.

“Hey, are you alright?” Bucky asked as he rushed over to you, offering you a hand.

You looked up as you took his hand, your face feeling very warm, and nodded, “I’m fine. I just tend to be really clumsy when I’m super nervous. Thank you, Jesus.”

He tilted his head and let out a small laugh with furrowed brows. “Jesus?”

You threw your hands over your face to hide your embarrassment and tried to explain, “I wasn’t calling you Jesus, I swear. I was just thanking Him in general. Not that you don’t look like him! I mean you don’t! You just look like an Adonis, for sure, but you don’t look like the Lord. What am I saying? I just feel like I’m talking really fast, and way too much. When I’m talking to pretty people all I can do is talk, talk, talk. Sorry I should really stop. Hi, I’m Y/N. Your new neighbor,” you put your hand forward abruptly for him to shake and accidentally jabbed him in the stomach, “Oh I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to put my hand out so far and- wow you have really nice abs.”

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at how adorably awkward you were acting and grabbed your hand to shake it, “Hi Y/N, I’m James. Most people just call me Bucky though. And this here is my Pit Bull, Steve. Be careful though, he doesn’t take too kindly to-”

“Hello, puppy! Aww you’re just the cutest thing ever, aren’t you? You’re just a good boy, Steve! Let’s be good friends, huh boy?” you said as you knelt down to pet him, and he licked your face wildly. His cream colored fur was just gorgeous and his blue eyes were simply so cute and unique. Steve was simply the goodest boy of all the good boys.

“Strangers,” Bucky finished his sentence and stared in wonder as Steve instantly took a liking to you. He then couldn’t help but notice that you were really attractive and his thoughts accidentally took form as words, “You have the cutest smile I’ve ever seen in my life- and I can’t believe I just said that,” he cleared his throat and pointed to your house, “so, you moving in with your boyfriend or something?”

You looked at it with a sigh and stood up, “No, it’s just me. I was supposed to be here with someone, but things change and I paid for the security deposit. So, here I am living in a two story house built for a family of three with barely enough stuff to fill it.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I can help you with all the boxes and heavy stuff if you want. It might help you save a whole lot of time,” he suggested.

“No, I couldn’t ask you to do such a thing! You don’t even know me. For all you know I could be some psycho serial killer or something,” you said while opening up the back of the truck.

“I couldn’t say that same to you. But seriously, I wouldn’t mind helping you out.”

“Well, I guess I wouldn’t mind some help. It would probably take me all day, and I want to return the truck as fast as possible. Renting one of these things isn’t exactly cheap.”

Bucky smiled as you handed him a box, “Then I’d gladly help you save some money.”

The two of you unloaded the boxes into the house in their designated rooms followed by the furniture. Even Steve happily helped by grabbing the plastic bags full of clothes you didn’t want to stuff into boxes. All the while you got to know each other and Bucky shared gossip about your new neighbors. Like Tony Stark for example. Apparently he had a love/hate relationship with Steve because he would bring him his newspapers, but also shit on his lawn every once in a while. Then there were the Maximoff Twins. Pietro was in the Marines and was wounded in Afghanistan. It was a miracle that he lived, so runs every day to keep himself fit. A favorite in the neighborhood. Then Wanda, his sister was the complete opposite. She stays reserved, but opens her arms to Victor down the street. The person Bucky told you to stay weary of was Thanos. He runs the HOA for the neighborhood and uses that to his advantage by trying to control anything that goes on in it. You finished the last boxes around 3 PM and Bucky even offered to go with you to drop off the truck.

Once you got home, it was already dark and you ordered a pizza that you were willing to share with him. You sat on top of the counter while Bucky stood there, telling you all that you needed to know about the area. Suddenly the light above you flickered and you both laughed together.

“I think that I’ve got an extra light bulb, let me just run over really quick,” he said as he washed his hands off.

“No, it’s fine. I think that it’s just loose,” you stood up and reached for the light, “I think I can tighten it if I reach it.” For a moment, you lost your balance and Bucky grabbed your hips to support you.

“Be careful, Y/N,” he warned.

“Pffft, I’m fine,” you finally stretched enough to tighten the light bulb, “see? I’m perfectly- Whoa!”

Bucky caught you as you slipped and fell off the counter. You both breathed heavily, staring deep into each other’s eyes for a long period of time. Neither of you flinching as you leaned into each other. Then just as your lips were about to touch, the sound of the doorbell caused him to drop you. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to drop you,” he frantically apologized he helped you off the ground.

You dusted yourself off with a smile, “That’s fine. I would have dropped me, too. I should probably get the door. I wonder who it could be.”

“Maybe it’s Thanos, welcoming you to the neighborhood with a gift basket,” he joked.

Once you opened the door your smile instantly faded, “Loki! What are you doing here?”

He gave you the same smug smile he always flashed when he was feeling cocky as he handed you a bouquet of flowers, “Come on, Y/N. You didn’t think that I wouldn’t want to look at our home, did you?”

“Not really. I thought that I made it pretty clear that I never wanted you to step foot in my new home, yet here you are in your weasel like glory.” You pushed the flowers back into his chest.

Loki made a face pretending that he was hurt, “Oh, Y/N, I know that you didn’t really mean any of that. You’re not still mad at me, are you?” He stepped towards you and you took a few steps backwards.

“You cheated on me with our couples counselor, Loki! Of course, I’m still fucking pissed! Just get out of here!”

“Pish posh, baby. You know that she was just for me to have a little fun,” He said as he backed you into a corner, threading his fingers through your hair.

“I suggest that you back away from Y/N,” Bucky interrupted.

Loki glanced at Bucky and scowled, “And who might you be? Oh, don’t tell me. You’re a neighbor who only had good intentions of helping out the new girl next door, and maybe get her into bed. Am I right.”

“I’ll give you ten seconds to back away and leave before I make you.”

“Oh please, Y/N wants me here. You miss me, don’t you? I am the father to that fetus in you, anyway,” Loki said, whispering directly into your ear.

“Alright, your ten seconds are up,” Bucky said before yanking Loki back by the collar.

“Bucky, hold on. He’s right,” you said, and they both looked at you in surprise, “Loki is the father to my baby, but you will not ever have any place in their life. Not now, not later, not ever. I want you gone right now and never come back unless you want to feel the wrath of a pregnant woman’s hormones.” You stepped forward and poked him hard in the chest as you spoke, pushing him backwards. “I will make sure that this baby never even knows you exist. Even if you want any custody over them, it will be hell for you when I get full custody, so don’t you dare even try. Good riddance, Loki.” With the slam of a door, you let out a deep sigh of relief.

“So you’re pregnant?” Bucky asked.

You flashed a nervous smile, “Is that going to be a problem?”

He stepped towards you and wrapped his arms around your waist with a smile. “Have I told you that Steve is great with kids yet?” Bucky asked, nearly a whisper.

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, tiptoeing so that your lips could finally meet.


End file.
